


Playing with the boys

by LewdCookies



Series: Fornheim Fornications [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Big Bad Wolves, Copious Loads, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Excessive Loads, F/M, Facial, Faun - Freeform, Fellatio, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, Knotting, Large Insertion, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Standing Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werekin, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, blowjob, lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A faun gives two friends a parting gift.A story set in the A Eulogy for the Damned setting.





	Playing with the boys

The mood in Vestmannaeyjar was festive and celebratory, with the temple of Raudhfangi cleared of its corruption the people were celebrating the end of a long and arduous siege. The great hall inside the city’s great oak was filled to the brim, the festivities spilling out into the hallways and adjacent rooms. Frea had seen the heroes responsible for this deed when they had sat by the Queen’s table earlier, alongside the three survivors of the group that arrived before. Much like the others the new ones were a collection of strange-looking creatures. In comparison to their Queen, they were shorter, and at least two of them were much shorter than the others. They did look similar to the Queen in a way; they lacked any fur on their legs or other parts of their body like faun or female Raudhklo. Or a complete fur coat like a male Raudhklo had, even if one of the tall ones certainly looked the part with all the animal furs he wore. Their skin wasn’t covered with bark either like a Bletressongrar, nor did they look all that tree-ish either. Nor did it look it was made out of stone. All of them wore strange garments made out of cloth, leather or iron and all carried various weapons. But despite their rather strange appearance they all looked to be friendly. Not to mention the short dusky one that carried a bow was rather cute. But despite this she kept her distance to them and just watched curiously as they talked with the Queen in a weirdly accented giant’s tongue about various things. As well as with each other in an even stranger tongue she couldn’t understand at all.

But that had been a while ago, after having eaten and drunk her fill of food and mead Frea wandered the hallways of the great oak. She was a very adorable and petite looking faun. The only curves her body had were a slight swell of her hips. The skin of her upper body was shaded a light pale brown in colour, the same tone colouring her stomach as well as the inside of her thighs. In contrast the skin above her shoulders was a more reddish-brown in tone, with the exception of the same pale brown colouration around her mouth, eyes and throat. Her face was soft and expressive, a pair of dark brown spots were situated beneath a pair of expressive green yes. A small button nose located between them and above a pair of tender looking lips that never seemed to stop smiling. Her ashen white hair was short and tousled, a pair of small backward swept deer horns emerged from her forehead. A number of flowers stuck into it due to the occasion. A pair of large deer-like ears stuck up out from the side of her head, the ears covered in soft reddish brown fur. Her long slender legs, perhaps her most distinguishable feature, ended with a pair of hooves.The skin on the side of her waist and down her legs, as well on her back up to between her shoulder blades, were chestnut-brown in colour. A thick fur coat of the same colour covering her legs from the knees and downwards. The coat turned a pale white around her ankles, making it look as if she was wearing knitted leg warmers at all time. White mottles dotted her hips and waist and a small tuft of a tail was located above her small butt. Much like rest of the inhabitants in Vestmannaeyjar she wore very little when it came to clothing. Which was a long loincloth that reached down to her knees covered her nethers. As well a simple bikini top made out scraps of leather tied to the front to cover up her small bust. The celebrating continuing unabated around her. In more ways than one she noticed, the faun hearing loud moaning coming from more than one room as she passed nearby. Feeling worked up from all the mead she had before she crept closer to the entrance of one of the rooms and peeked around the corner.

Inside, on top of a pile of furs a female raudhklo was receiving an intense triple penetration by a trio of male fauns. Her legs were tight against the hips of the faun she was riding on as another faun hammered her from behind. Simultaneously, the pelvis of a third one slapped against her face. A twisted expression on it amidst the struggles of not to choke on the fauns surprisingly thick member as it plunged down her throat. The female took on all this with as much intensity and gusto as she could. Her hands caressing her body and the ones around her, gurgled and choked moans coming from deep down her throat. Her face was a mess of saliva and tears. Her long hair, the part that wasn’t wrapped around the third fauns hand, was a tangled dark mess that flowed in rivulets down her back. Her amber eyes were distant and glassed over. The raudhklo was desperately trying to hold herself on from the intense pounding she was receiving. Trying to avoiding plunging into utter sexual madness as she was used so fiercely and relentlessly. However, it was unmistakable the frantic fornication had left its mark on her. But at the same time she could have been unhappier to give it all up to the opportunity that had been offered to her. Frea drank in the lurid sight before her, feeling her cheeks burn and an illicit thrill running down her spine to between her legs. She stood there for a while, just watching them, rubbing her thighs together as she felt the heat in her loins beginning to build. But she resisted the urge to join, even when the raudhklo noted her watching and made a gesture towards. Instead, she gave her a smile as if to tell her to have fun. Leaving the raudhklo to her partners, all of whom seemed to have been oblivious to her presence. The moaning and verbal encouragements continued unabated behind her as she walked away.

She made her way through the lively hallways, food and drink was pushed into her hands at random by others as she went. It wasn’t long before she felt a slightly pleasant buzz from the strong mead she had drunk. The alcohol seemed to amplify the tingle that was simmering in her loins. The warm sensation growing hotter and hotter as she made her way towards the quarters of the Queensguard. Much like elsewhere the mood was happy, a number of male raudhklo drinking and feasting around an open hearth. There were a couple of female raudhklo as well mixed into the crowd, although she had no idea if they were guard members or mates. The smells of mead and food lingering inside the room. One of the werekin, his fur a mottled grey in colour, noticed her standing in the entrance and gestured for her to come inside. Feeling foxy Frea sashayed inside, rolling her hips as she moved. The grin on his lupine face showed that he was enjoying what he saw.  
“Frea! So good of you to join us at last!” he exclaimed enthusiastically, raising his tankard at her as she approached.  
“Hi Brant,” she replied friendly. She gave another raudhklo sitting nearby a quick nod, “Hi Geir.”  
“Hullo Frea,” replied the other werekin, his fur ochre coloured, before taking another long drink from his tankard.  
“Have you heard the news?” Brant asked as he pulled her into his lap. Even when seated it was obvious that the werekin was considerably larger than the petite faun.  
“What news? That you’re finally getting a bath?”  
Geir chuckled jovially, shuffling a bit closer so as to hear her over the din. Brant made a brief grimace before ruffling her hair as payback, Frea squirming in his lap for a moment.  
“The Queen has ordered that a unit of the guard is going to go with the strangers that live in the old fortress of Sardakrokur. As a gesture of good faith and friendship for what they did at the temple and Rolf himself is leading it.”  
Rolf Skarfang was the commander of the Queensguard. A massive raudhklo that towered over nearly everyone except the Queen herself. There were even some rumors circulating about him being the occasional lover of the Queen.  
“Turns out they’re having some problems with hunfar over there.”  
Brant scoffed. Raudhklo as a whole had nothing but contempt and dislike for the hunfar beastmen tribe. A feeling shared by faun and bletressongrar alike.  
“Guess they couldn’t deal with it by themselves, so they came to us for help,” Geir commented. To which Brant just nodded in reply.  
“Either way, Geir and I have been selected,” he continued with a wide toothy grin, “We’re leaving tomorrow.”  
Suddenly Frea got an idea. A very, very naughty idea. She had an itch to scratch and these two would do just fine. She’d done them before, but never at the same time.  
“That’s fantastic news!” Frea exclaimed, giving Brant a tight hug. The werekin stiffening slightly as he unmistakably felt her erect nipples poking into his chest. She gave Geir a tight embrace as well, causing the same reaction from him as her breasts rubbed up against him. All while making sure Brant got a good view of her loincloth covered rear. Frea looked at them sweetly for a moment.  
“Come with me, I have a going away present I want to give you.”  
The two raudhklo shared a brief look between each other before they rose up on their feet without another word. Frea felt a shudder course through her as they towered over her. I took her a moment to get moving as she took in the sight of the two werekin standing next to each other. Brant’s thick mottled grey fur faded into a pale grey on his belly and on his face. A streak of dark grey bisected his lupine face in half. His sharp green eyes carrying a mischievous spark to them as they always did. Geir’s eyes coloured a warm gold, were far more reserved in contrast. His ochre coloured fur seemingly painted with streaks of black. Much like his friend the fur on his belly and chest was brighter. his a near white in comparison. The tip of his left ear missing, courtesy of a hunfar many years ago. Both of them were tall and muscular, but they showed it in different ways. Geir was looked leaner and less bulky, not to mention taller by half a head than his friend. Brant was somewhat stockier and broader. The only thing they wore was loincloths made out of leather, a couple of small pouches hanging from the belt that held it in place. She grabbed them by hands, their hands engulfing hers as they encircled them and led them out of the barracks quarters. Their departure followed by howls and whistles from the others, male and female alike, causing Frea to blush heavily.

The room was vacant, or perhaps had been recently occupied, lit lamps bathing it in a dull orange glow. The center of the room dominated by a sturdy wooden table. As soon as she saw it, Frea was imagining all the things her two soon to be lovers would do to her on top of it. The desire burning inside her loins felt like it was burning white hot now. The feeling having been growing in intensity as they had walked down the hall towards their destination. She was certain they could smell her arousal, but if they did they made no word of it. Brant looked around for a moment as she turned around on the spot to face them.  
“So where is that present you mentioned?” He gave her a inquisitive look, one of his ears tilting sideways as if raising an eyebrow at her. Behind him there was a flicker of a smile on Geir’s face, obviously having figured out her plan, but to his credit he held his tongue. Frea could feel them looking at her chest; her nipples were a pair of small bumps on the thin leather top. She gave them both a lusty smile and extended her arms to the side.  
“You’re looking at it,” her voice sweet and needy, “I want both of you right now.”  
The two werekin looked at each other, asking which one would go first, before brokering a silent agreement.

Frea whimpered as she was suddenly sandwiched between the large werekin hunks as they pounced upon her. Their muscular bodies pressing up against her intimately as their hands began to roam over her petite body. Her own hands sliding over their chests and arms, fingers dragging through the soft fur as they wander upwards. Frea shudders and closes her eyes as she feels a pair of thin, cold lips press up against her bare shoulder. The lips wandering up towards her neck for a moment and she twists her head slightly to meet them. The kiss is awkward, due to the wolven face, but still intimate. A pair of hands run up her stomach and cup her breast through the thin cloth of her tip. The faun moaning and throwing her head back against a burly shoulder in response to the touch. Another pair of lips traveling over her shoulders and necks as she wraps an arm around the back of a neck. She can feel another hand travelling towards to between her legs, a mewling whimper coming from her as she feels a thick finger caressing her sex over the loincloth. The feel of the leather rubbing against it adding to the sensations. One of them tears off her bikini top, the sound of the leather tearing a brief but audible snap and exposing her breasts. While ample on her petite frame they looked small in the werekin’s hands, the erect nipples standing out like a pair of pebbles. Frea wraps her arms around the neck of one of her lovers, not really caring who, for support. She leans backward, thrusting her lower body outwards. Hands sliding over her chest before gently cupping her breasts, clawed fingers playing with her stubby nipples which send jolts of pleasure through her. A moan slips past her as she feels a broad, flat tongue against her stomach. Lips and tongue wandering up and down over her flushed skin. She can hear a low growl from whoever she is leaning against as their hands cup her breasts again. The faun practically feeling their heartbeat as she leans against their chest. She moans loudly as a mouth engulfs one breast, teeth scraping against skin as a tongue laps against the erect nipple, a cold muzzle pressing up against her. The other set of lips continuing to kiss her arms and neck.

To her the kissing and caressing seem to continue for an eternity, leaving her feel like not a single square centimeter of her skin is left untouched. At some point during all this her loincloth disappears. Now leaving her completely naked between the two werekin, a tuft of white fur adorns her pubic mound. Goosebumps ripple across her flesh as she feels their hands caressing her sex, the area heavily flushed with arousal and glistening wetly with her juices. The sensation of their clawed fingers dragging over her sensitive lower lips making her knee buckle slightly. Suddenly she is lifted up by Brant, like she was weighing nothing, letting out a surprised yelp. Behind her she feels Geir’s arms wrap around her chest for support, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them in the process. Brant draped her legs over his shoulders. She inhaled sharply as she suddenly felt a cold muzzle against her inner thigh, his lips slowly moving up her slender legs towards her crotch.The sudden sensation of his fangs scraping against her inner thighs sent an incredibly delightful thrill through her body. Frea feels her breath getting caught in her throat as she feels the broad tongue pressing up against her sensitive folds, the faun whimpering as it begins exploring. She wrapped her arms around Geir’s neck behind her for support while his hands continue to hold onto her, fingers caressing her chest and toying with her nipples. At that moment Brant’s tongue begins moving in earnest and it’s not long until she is bucking and writhing in their grip. The faun eagerly pushing her crotch against the raudhklo’s muzzle as waves of pleasure are sent rolling through her body. His wide and roughly textured tongue dragging over her sex, up and down in long broad strokes. A string of mewls and moans coming from her, eyes jammed shut as she grabbed handfuls of the fur around Geir’s neck. The lips of the ochre werekin nibbling on her ears and neck. Her entire body feels like it was beginning to curl into a ball as she felt the tip of his tongue come into contact with her aroused clit. Only Geir’s firm grip holding her in place. A long drawn out moan slipping past her as she feels the tongue curl up slightly and beginning to rapidly flick at the bug. The volume of her moans intensifying as she first feels his rolled up tongue penetrate her briefly, the tongue quickly replaced with one of his thick fingers. The sudden penetration, combined with the fingers tweaking her nipples and the tongue pressing up against her clit, triggered her first climax. The thing rolling over her like an avalanche. It began a slow cascade of pleasure that rolled up from her legs, causing them to twitch and thump against Brant’s back. The sensation going up through the rest of her body with increasing intensity. Her whole body became taunt, and her breasts nearly flattened against her body as her back arched upwards, the nipples standing out like a pair of watchtowers. Behind her eyes she saw exploding stars as her lips were locked in a silent out, a strangled moan, the only sound she was making. Brant rewarded with a gush of her juices as she climaxed, wetting his muzzle even further.

Frea’s knees wobbled as her feet touched ground again, she leant against Brant for a moment to collect herself. Her breathing was heavy and laboured, her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. Her whole body tingled in post orgasmic bliss, a warm feeling spreading from head to toe. She felt her two werekin lovers press up against her again, their hands continuing to caress and fondle her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her down onto her knees, her hands dragging over their chests affectionately. Her eyes were drawn to the way their loincloths were visibly tenting upwards. She licked her lips as her hands slid lower, fingers tugging at the knots holding their belts together. The garments falling to the floor almost simultaneously.

From a hidden sheath on their groins, a pair of turgid and virile looking flesh poles almost pointed directly at her. Both were a crimson red in colour and covered in a spider web of dark veins visible underneath the skin. The tips spade-like in shape and at the base, near their furred groins, was a large knot. True to their names, Geir’s shaft was long and slender while Brant’s was shorter and more well rounded in girth. Brant’s knot slightly bigger as well in comparison. Almost fully erect the members almost stand out straight from their groin like a mighty tree trunk. Frea felt her breath getting caught in her throat at the sight of the two engorged shafts in front of her. Both shafts seemed to throb in her presence. She could feel herself get moist again as she picked up their musky scent situated so close to them. Despite the fact it wasn’t the first time she had seen them naked and erect the sight was always slightly breathtaking. Especially when it was both of them as well. She nibbled coyly on her lower lip as she looked at the two members, the shafts swaying gently. Both groaned slightly as she wrapped her slender fingers around the shafts, feeling the heat emanating from them underneath her fingertips. She gently tugged them closer to her, their shoulders touching each other as they flanked her. Leaning close she gave one of the shafts a light kiss, feeling its owner shudder in response, before taking it into her mouth. The reward was a sound that was a mix between a groan and a deep growl. Her other hand slowly sliding back and forth over the other shaft in a circular motion. The faun moaned when she felt precome leak onto her tongue, its strong musky taste sending ripples of desire through as the viscous fluid slid down her throat. She could feel the member throb between her lips and hands caressed her hair and upper body. A muted moan coming from her throat as one of them bent down to tweak her clit.

She switched back and forth between the two members, seemingly at random. Her lips and fingers sliding back and forth over the warm fleshy pillars, tongue swirling around them and swiftly making both of them glisten. Above her came the grunts and growls from her lovers, their hands caressing or fondling her. She at one point suckles on one of Brant’s fingers briefly. Her nethers felt as if they were on fire once more. But the only thing could do for the moment was rubbing her thighs together in an effort to alleviate the arousal. The action smearing juices on her inner thighs in the process. She buries her face in Geir’s groin, his shaft resting against her forehead for a moment. Framed by her small horns. Her unoccupied hand busying itself with gently tweaking her clit in the meantime. Next she slowly drags the flat end of her tongue upwards, moaning loudly at the same time while she looks upwards at its owner. Then at the top she opens her mouth and lets it slide inside. But then she doesn’t stop until her nose in buried in his fur, her lips stretched around the knot at the base, the member taken down her throat. Geir groans loudly as she swallows a couple of time before pulling up, leaving the shaft thickly coated with saliva. Long strings of saliva connecting the two before they break away and disappear, some of it splattering against her chest. The viscous fluid smeared across the pillar by her hand as she repeats the process with Brant’s member. His slightly thicker member in comparison stretching her lips even before the reaches the knot. When she pulls back, she’s short of breath, tears in the corners of her eyes: The faun gasping slightly for air as her hands continue to stroke them both. Giving their heads rapid licks, tasting the salty precome as it leaks from the tips. The pungent taste making her shiver in erotic delight as it slides down her throat as she swallows.

The faun was quickly losing herself in the haze of animalistic lust as she slowly worked herself up to a frenzy on the werekin members. Her cheeks concaving as she applies suction, her head almost frantically bobs on the shafts. Enjoying the feeling of how they fill up her mouth and throat, moan and humming at the same time. The look in her green eyes distant and hazy. Sometimes she changed her pattern by showering either shaft with kisses and licks. Her lips seemingly covering each square centimeter of available flesh. The same lusty haze gripping her partners as they steadily became more and more handsy with their touching. Fondling and pinching her breasts and nipples harder and taking more and more control of her motions on their shafts. The air in the room was by now pungent with the smell of sex and sweat, clinging to everything like a miasma. The sounds of her vigorous worship of their members, as well as their grunts, echoed in the room and out the doorway and into the hall. Her head bobbing rapidly back and forth as she devoured both shafts with an unrestrained eagerness. Frea’s body felt as if it was burning, her cheeks and body was flush with desire. The raudhklo’s hands gently but at the same roughly manhandles her breasts. Brant at one point crouching down to finger her dripping sex. The faun somehow still holding onto his shaft at the same time to stroke it while she gleefully slobbered on Geir’s pole. Gurgling noises coming from her throat as the raudhklo gently but firmly fucked her face. It wasn’t before long Brant did the same while Geir focused his attention on her breasts with his hands and tongue.

It was Brant who first caved in to Frea’s frantic and sloppy ministrations. With a loud growl he pushed her head down against his pelvis, only the large knot stopping him from completely hilting himself down her throat. The faun’s large eyes shot open as she felt the member throb between her lips, feeling the first spurts of semen rushing up its length. It’s progress halted just slightly by the fact her lips forming a vacuum seal around it. But as she loosened the seal slightly, she suddenly felt the first load deposit itself down her throat. The first one followed by another, and then another. Brant’s grip on her head held her steady for a moment. As what felt like several days of pent up loads were vigorously dumped down her gullet and into her stomach. His grip slackened after a moment, which allowed her to pull pack slightly. The member still throbbing as more semen were pumped into her mouth. Although now with less vigour than the first load. She was eager to taste him, another load came gushing from the head and the viscous fluid flooded her mouth. Another, final deposit made her cheeks bulge slightly like a lewd chipmunk before she managed to swallow it. Some of it dribbling from the corners of her mouth and onto her breasts. The pungent and salty taste made her head swim. The faun making a noise that sounded something in between a gargle and a cough as the member separated from its throat holster. She was rewarded with one final meek spurt across her face, making her jump slightly in surprise, before it became a dribble that ran down the shaft. The lurid sight of his friend depositing his load down the fauns throat seemed to have been too much for Geir. Frea suddenly feels his presence next to her, and she wrapped her lips around his shaft. Her tongue dancing over the head until she could feel his member pulse. After the first load filled her mouth she pressed herself forwards until her lips encountered the knot. She held herself there as she swallowed each successive load that pumped out of the throbbing member. Geir’s volume slightly less but for the dainty faun it was still rather impressive. The thick salty fluid sending shivers of delight through her body as it slid down her throat.

Frea pulled herself away with a plop, milky white strings of saliva connecting her lips with the glistening shaft for a moment before they broke apart. She collapsed down on the floor, panting heavily. Her breasts glistening from sweat, spit and semen. Brant handed her a mug of water, the raudhklo apparently having left the room while she was busy with Geir. She gave him a affectionate smile as thanks before quickly draining the cup. The cold water felt divine to her parched body, some of it spilling from the sides of her mouth in her rush to drink it. There was a waterskin on the table, Brant seemingly having the clarity to go for water instead of mead for refreshments. The two raundhklo draining their own respective drinks. The faun’s eyes were invariably drawn downwards, where their shafts still stood erect. Their stiffness undiminished, despite their previous climax. The shafts bobbing lazily as they walked towards her, a predatory glint in their eyes. Brant snatched her by the midriff, hands engulfing her waist with ease, Frea yelped as she was hoisted upwards. The sound turning into a moan as the member slid into the gap between her thighs, the shaft rubbing against her nethers in the process. She flung her arms around his neck, showering his muzzle with passionate kisses as her hips gently rocked back and forth. The motion smearing her juices on the red hot pillar of flesh nestled between her legs. She shuddered when she felt the swell of the knot rub against her briefly and she could feel whole the shaft throb in anticipation. Brant’s hands were around her rear by now, the hands squeezing the firm flesh for a moment before he raised her up. Her breasts coming into eye level with him for a moment, the raudhklo taking the chance to lick and nibble them. A hand guiding his shaft towards her opening at the same time. Both of them gasped as the pointed tip pressed up against her folds, the gasp turning into a deep growl from him as he slipped inside her. Frea in turn moans as she sank onto the shaft, a miniature climax zipping through her at the sensation of his thick shaft filling her up. She could feel the beginning of the knot pushing against her nethers, but it went no further than that. At least for now…

Both of them stood still for a moment, Frea squirming only briefly as her body got used to the member inside her. Despite having had sex with Brant many times before she could never get over the filling sensation of having him inside of her. The faun almost feeling how the member throbbed in between her legs. The bulge of the knot still pushing against her opening, parting her lower lips slightly in the process. When she suddenly felt another pair of hands on her, she sheepishly remembered there were two of them. She looked over her shoulder to see Geir grinning at her, holding a small clay bottle in his hand. There was a small plop as the cork was pulled out and he poured a generous helping of oil over his shaft. Frea’s eyes taking in the sight of the liquid running down the length of it, some of it dripping down onto the floor. The last dregs of the bottle he pours over her chest. Frea feels the cold liquid run down over her breasts and with a giggle she can’t help but to begin massaging it all over her. Brant making appreciative noises as her breasts begin to glisten, his grip around her rear tightening for a moment and the faun can even feel his shaft twitch. Frea leans closer to give him another kiss on his muzzle. She moans into his mouth as she feels the tip of Geir’s member poke at her back entrance. Her grip around his neck tightening in anticipation as she wills herself ready. She gives him the briefest of nods and feels it gently push at the opening.

Even then Frea wailed in pain as Geir’s oiled up shaft penetrated her from behind. The sound turning into a long stuttered moan as the pain quickly began to fade and the feelings of pleasure taking over as the member slid deeper and deeper. Much like his friend, Geir stopped short of pushing his knot inside her. His hands grabbing her by her legs to hold her steady. For a moment she is reduced to a quivering wreck in their arms, the sensation of having them both inside her overloading the faun’s senses. If the faun had toes on her feet, they would most likely be curled against her by now, instead she simply grabbed fistfuls of Brant’s fur. A ragged moan coming from her lips as the two raudhklo began to move their hips. They started out slow, letting both them and her getting used to the odd sensation. Frea continued to mewl weakly, burrowing her face in Brant’s shoulder, as she felt both of them move inside her. Their pace and coordination were patchy at best, the duo unused to the position, which only helped to make the sensations she was feeling far more overpowering. Her breath hitched in her throat and her dangling legs twitched briefly, as she had another small climax from their irregular motions. A groan coming from both raudhklo’s as her velvet canals constricted around their members like a python for a moment.

Their motions became more synchronised as they began figuring things out. The duo managing to establish a gentle, but at the same time firm, rhythm that made the faun bounce up and down in their steady grip. Their thrusting becoming more intensive. Even then they showed a measure of restraint in their actions, knowing full well that she was far frailer than females of their own kind. Frea moaned and whimpered continuously as she held on as best as she could, arms wrapping around a neck and fingers raking through soft fur. In her core she could feel the slow, but steady, build up of another earth shattering climax coming onto her. The sensation of their knots pushing against her, opening her entrances just slightly before pulling away sent lightning bolts of pleasure through her every time it happened. Whenever she leaned against the lover behind her, sharing awkward but intimate kisses between each other, her breasts would bounce around delectably. Her two lovers continued to caress and fondle her, their hands trading places with each other intermittently. They spread her legs to the side, an arm around her thigh for support while their shafts began to see-saw in and out of her holes. The two standing on either side of her. The faun holding on with an arm around their necks, throwing her head backwards and moaning deeply as they began moving again. Their free hands kneading her breasts or pulling her close for a kiss. She was fighting a losing battle against her growing climax, trying desperately to hold onto the fraying edges of her sanity to enjoy the delightful bliss she was feeling. She didn’t want this feeling to end, not just yet. She wanted to savour the intense and satisfying feeling of fullness, unlike anything she had felt before, for a while longer. Frea could feel herself teeter on the edge of oblivion, the rising tension coiling up inside her like a mountain lion waiting for the right moment to pounce. Meanwhile, the thrusting from the werekin duo continued unabated at the same pace. Both of them breathing heavily at this point from the exertion. The mercilessly steady pace scarcely helping to draw out every moment to an almost agonizing edge. She stifled another whimper as she felt Brant’s knot tap against her opening, rubbing delectably against her sensitive clit, followed by Geir tapping at her rose. Her body jolting upwards with each tap. A faint sheen of sweat made her skin glisten alluringly, small droplets flicking off her hair as she bounced.

The climax struck her like a bear coming roaring out from behind a bush, her breath being expelled from her body. Her eyes shot wide open as the giant wave rushed through her, the beginnings of a moan stopping suddenly. It felt as if a geyser has suddenly erupted inside her, a giant plume of pleasure coursing through her. She could feel her two lovers pull out of her, the hollow feeling like a brief pang inside her. She collapsed into the arms of one of her two lovers, gasping for air as her whole body tingled with the afterglow. Her own limbs feeling like they were made out of wet seaweed for the moment. Frea felt herself being gently laid down on the table. Not doing much except staring up at the roof for a moment until she feels her faculties returning to her. Another mug of water was pushed into her hands as she slowly sat up again, the faun drinking greedily from it. Suddenly the mug was plucked from her dainty hands, and she found herself looking up at the two werekin looking down at her lustily. Her eyes crept downwards and opened wide as she noticed they were still rigid, their red pillars of flesh appearing to throb in her presence. Frea licked her lips, despite her own previous climax the raging torrent of lust not completely diminished inside her. She sensually and gracefully slid down on her knees before both of them. Her hands wrapped around the sticky shafts. She gave them long and slow tugs before she leant close to one and buried her face at its base to give it a slow and sensuous lick. Sampling the mix of juices on her tongue, a thrill running down her spine to between her legs. She quietly thanked the Queen and the Hunter for giving her a pair of such fantastic lovers before wrapping her lips around the head. There was a deep growl from above her as she deepthroated the shaft, her lips stretched to the limit around the knot. A pair of large hands cupping her breasts from behind before they traveled downwards, sharp claws gently scraping over her skin.

She was on her back on top of the table. Head hanging off the edge, her throat bulging almost obscenely from the shaft sliding in and out of her wide-open mouth. Her body rocking back and forth as another shaft plunged deep into her quim.

Frea bounced wildly up and down Brant’s shaft as she rode him, his hands maintaining a firm grip on the swell of her hips. Muffled moans coming from her with her lips wrapped around Geir’s shaft at the same time. Her tongue swirling around the head for a moment before she eagerly plunged headlong deeper on it.

She was on the floor, on all fours, with Geir mounting her from behind. His friend sitting just out of her reach. One of his hands wrapped around the shaft, slowly stroking himself as he watched. A small grin on his face when her eyes never strayed from the sight.

The faun giggled as honey was dribbled over her from a small bottle, the sensation of the cold viscous fluid flowing over her breasts giving her goosebumps. Her titters turning into loud moans as her two lovers then began to slowly lick the honey off her. Their broad tongues lapping at her sensitive folds and nipples in agonizingly slow strokes. She climaxed as a tongue was buried deep inside her nether while another was flicking over a nipple. Frea repays the favour in turn by coating their members with it before she thoroughly cleaned them off, her efforts rewarded by mouthfuls of sweet-tasting semen.

Her partners lust or hardness for that part never diminished. Despite after several climaxes they were still as hard and lively as they were when they began. Frea couldn’t help but to wonder if Raudhfangi himself had blessed them all tonight in celebration of his liberation. The air in the room was balmy and heavy, scent of sex and sweat hanging like drapes. By this point her body was a mess, flushed skin glistening and sticky from saliva, semen and sweat. Her short hair unkempt and messy. But even as she was laying on her back on the table, her legs raised skywards as Brant fucked her, there was a lusty sparkle to her eyes. His friend taking a quick breather nearby, but still witnessing the scene with lurid interest. A chorus of moans and encouragements coming from her lips as her head tossed from side to side, her body juddering with each tremendous impact. Breasts bouncing back and forth on her chest. She felt the knot pushing against her with every resounding impact. Frea felt strangely alive, a pleasant tingle coursing through her whole body and even after multiple orgasms she didn’t feel worn out. She moaned loudly as Brant struck a sensitive spot inside her, her hands grasping the table edge for support as his furious thrusting drove her forwards. Suddenly Frea found herself turned over on her stomach, Geir’s member pointing directly towards her. She smiled up at him before opening her mouth wide, her tongue lolling out lewdly in the process.

Everyone had their limits, even their apparently blessed carnality. Frea could feel exhaustion picking at the back of her mind, her body finally worn down by the seemingly countless climaxes she had gone through. Beneath all the rapture she felt there were the beginnings of a dull throbbing ache throughout her whole body. It was obvious that her partners were beginning to feel it as well, their breathing sounding like the wind rushing through a mountain pass. But it was almost as if the Hunter or the Queen knew it as well as Frea could feel the mother of all climaxes slowly building up inside her. The tightness in her core winding up impossibly tight. She was straddling Brant again, his member thrusting in and out of her with the same reckless abandon as before. Between her lips Geir’s member felt like it was throbbing in tune with his heart. One of his hands dragging through her hair affectionately as he groaned when her tongue swirled around the head. Her tastebuds were flooded with the taste of his seed that dribbled from the slit. The insides of her thighs were coated with juices, Brant’s shaft coated in a thin white layer of frothing juices as well. His hands firmly planted on her wide hips, the slight feeling of pain as his claws poked at her soft skin blended deliciously with the constant feelings of pleasure she felt. A darker part of her wanted them to take her a bit more harder and forcefully, but she knew she might end up getting hurt from it. The two of them obviously caring about her too much to let that happen.

Frea could feel Brant’s grip around her hips tightening, the raudhklo apparently dipping into the last of his reserves as his thrusting suddenly becoming hard and fast. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing loudly in the room as the faun bounced on top of him. Frea’s moans muffled with her mouth still stuffed with werekin meat. Brant growled and huffed as he furiously rammed his shaft inside her. Frea knew this was the culmination of their fun together and with steeled determination set herself to the task of letting them all come together. Her mouth and hands began working on Geir’s shaft. The werekin groaned loudly as her head bobbed back and forth with an intense ferocity. Her throat producing wet sloppy noises while drool seeped from the corner of her mouth and over her breasts. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Brant looking at her, asking her an unspoken question. Perhaps the unspoken question of the nights activities. She pulled away from her oral busywork, both hands furiously twisting and jerking the slick shaft as not to leave it unoccupied. She looked down at him before smiling and nodding twice in response. Her reply seemed to almost reinvigorate him for a moment as his grip around her hips tightened briefly and his hips turned into a blur as they thrusted. Frea moaned loudly before she engulfed the shaft hovering next to her with a loud schlurp. The air around them felt charged, her hair standing on edge as she bounced and bobbed.

Then many things happened at the same time. With a howl that echoed down the hallways outside Geir came, and Frea could feel her mouth flooding with his semen. The faun frantically trying to swallow as much as she could. A split second later Brant joined in the serenade as he came and slammed the faun down onto his pelvis. The sensation of his knot forcefully pushing inside her sent her right off the edge. Her core suddenly exploded in a tidal wave of pleasure that rushed through her. She almost screamed, joining them in their serenade in away, as she climaxed. Frea feels the shaft in between her legs throb as it flooded her velvet canal. Successively she was rewarded with several thick ropes semen over her chest as Geir’s member, freed from the confines of her mouth, continued to pulse. The greedy faun wrapping her lips around the tip to catch the last drops before his knees gave up on him; he collapsed sideways before rolling onto his back. Frea was suddenly tipped backwards as Brant sat up, the two still connected at the hip due to his knot. She experienced an empty sensation between her legs as he pulled out of her, a thin trickle of semen spilling out from between her legs in the process. She lay panting on the floor, her whole body tingling pleasantly in the afterglow of her climax. Her hands idly scraping up dollops of semen from her chest and licking them clean until all that remained was glistening skin.

She could feel fatigue pecking at the back of her mind and as her eyelids slowly drifted shut she felt two large presences flanking her on either side. She snuggled up against a large chest, her face sinking into the almost impossibly soft fur. There was a weary but happy smile on the fauns face as she fell asleep in the arms of her two lovers.


End file.
